<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roceit One Shot by GIDGET1942</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053706">Roceit One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIDGET1942/pseuds/GIDGET1942'>GIDGET1942</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIDGET1942/pseuds/GIDGET1942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot that was requested by a friend on a discord server. Thought it was good so I'm sharing it. That is all. Enjoy!!<br/>TW: Blood mentions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roceit One Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus was sitting in his library, the fireplace roaring, and a mug of coffee on the table next to his winged armchair. His nose was buried in a mystery novel. It was so cliché, but he couldn’t help it, they were his favourite. He barely looked up when he heard the door slam open.<br/>
“What is it Remus?” When there wasn’t an answer he finally looked up. Remus was standing leaning on the door frame. Covered in blood. Every inch. He nearly blended in with the wood of the frame in the fire light.<br/>
“I sincerely hope, for your sake, that you aren’t dripping on the carpet.”<br/>
Remus finally sighed, “It’s all dried, don’t worry.” Janus flipped his page.<br/>
“Oh? Where is all the bravado? This is unlike you Remus.” Flip.<br/>
“Yeah well, I’m exhausted and now it’s your problem.” Remus walked over, grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair, bundled it upon the floor next to Janus and sat, with his back to the chair.<br/>
“What happened this time?”<br/>
“Virgil was working overtime today, so I had to step into overtime on MY day off. Thomas isn’t gonna be able to sleep for a week now. Sucks to suck Remi…” Janus was quietly nodding along, playing with Remus’s hair, despite how crunchy it was. A venting session is perfectly selfish, just how Janus likes people. He did however keep reading, he does have three hands. Remus didn’t seem to care, he was just glad that he could say what was on his mind without the fear of scaring anyone. He knew Janus could multitask, and didn’t think less of him because he needed to finish his chapter before he would move his part forward.<br/>
They sat there like that for a while more, Remus just dumping his day into the room while Janus sat and listened. Eventually Janus set his book down, took a sip of his coffee and turned to look at Remus directly. Remus tilted his head back on the arm of the chair to look up at Janus, grinning ear to ear.<br/>
“Well, now that you are feeling better, would you mind going to take a shower? The metallic smell is really starting to set in.” Remus cackled. “Meet me in the kitchen when you are done.”<br/>
Remus kind of giggled and stood up, “Alright Sneky, I’ll be down in a bit.” He then flounced out of the room.<br/>
Janus laughed and shook his head. He also stood up and grabbed the blanket on his way out of the room, tossing it in the laundry hamper in the hall on his way to the kitchen. Once there, he put on his apron and set to work.</p><p>When Remus returned, Janus had his back to him.<br/>
“Are you making?”<br/>
“Pancakes. Of course I am, I always do.”<br/>
“In the shape of-”<br/>
Janus sighed to cut him off, “Yes, Remus, just like always.” Remus giggled and clapped his hands together in excitement. Then he grabbed the plates and silverware and haphazardly set the table for two. Syrup and peanut butter and a couple bananas. Janus could hear his small remarks about those but elected to ignore them in light of the meal and teasing ahead.<br/>
Once all the pancakes were done and stacked high on a platter, the two sides set to work on them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>